A Present Change
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: Takahiro is double crossed by Minami and Akihiko is there to save him. However with Misaki afloat who is there to save him from drowning in his own sorrows? Haruhiko? Yes he has yet to give up on Misaki and will do what he can to help the boy in any way.
1. The News

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything so I thought I'd get that ordeal out of the way. This is a pairing that I figure most would not like and I am ready for the flames but I figured to an extent I am more comfortable with Haruhiko being with Misaki then Sumi if not number one being Akihiko.**

**However this fic idea had been in my mind and on my flashdrive for sometime and when a few of my fans wondered if I could do a fic with Haruhiko and Misaki pairing I thought "Why don't I see if this is what they want and upload it and see." So currently that is what I am going to do.**

* * *

_Set after the time that Misaki had made his first visit to the office and ran into Haruhiko a second time. However as much as Akihiko loved the boy he still harbored hidden feelings for Takahiro but since his best friend and first love was married there was nothing that he would do on that account. Getting a call from Takahiro of his current state he couldn't help but go to his love and help him._

_Takahiro broke and barely able to survive off of what little money he had. Akihiko comes to his aid and wants to help him. While Misaki had gotten out of classes early due to finals and he was done for the day and figured he'd kill time walking about town and visit his favorite Bakery Shop since it had been a while._

Misaki goes out shopping and see's Usagi-ani in a bakery shop that he regularly would stop by from time to time. _Hmm I wonder what he's doing here. Maybe I should buy something since I'm here for niichan. Maybe that will cheer him up some._ Misaki thought as he entered and the door rang signifying that a customer had entered the shop.

The shop owner looked up from laying out some new items on display and saw one of his usual customers. "Ah Misaki-san welcome, the usual I take it?" He asked as his current customer was still debating on what to order at the moment.

"Ahh I'm not so sure Sato-san, there's so many new items I've noticed that you've come up with. It shall be very hard to choose. . .Hmmm. . " Misaki laughed as Haruhiko by then had turned his attention to the boy and wondered why he was here.

"So you come here regularly then Misaki." Haruhiko said as he continued to look back and forth at the many different dishes out and still had yet to decide on what to get. Only reason being he was going to send it to Misaki later.

"Oh yes you could say that I guess. I usually order the lemongrass green tea with whatever the day's special is. So I usually have a variety depending on what day it is that I happen to be here." Misaki said as he scratched the back of his head.

_I wonder how long he's been here, is he even capable of choosing something on his own? No, that wasn't right of course he probably is. I'm sure he'll decide on something sooner or later._ Misaki thought to himself.

"Usami-sama would you like any help in a selection today sir?" Sato asked as he handed Misaki a bag of his favorite cream puffs and stood in front of the counter to get out whatever the architect wanted.

"No that is fine I've finally made my decision. I'll take one of everything that you have if you don't mind." He said as his phone went off and he excused himself and went outside to talk on the phone and be curious to the other customers enjoying sweets and the likes in the little bakery caf shop.

"Wow. . .that's a lot of sweets. I like sweets but not that much. Eh just thinking about it makes my teeth hurt." Misaki said as he ate a few cream puffs and put them in his mouth. Then his phone as well was going off and he read several text messages from Usagi-san.

_Misaki your brother was double-crossed it seems. Turns out Minami only wanted his money and put on a mask to show that she loved him. . .Now broke your brother has been having it hard since then. I'm sorry Misaki but for a while I have to do something and take care of your brother. You can still stay at my place;your brother will be just joining us as well._

Misaki froze as he tried to even comprehend what he just read. However another text message was sent to him since his phone vibrated yet again in his hand.

_I know I could just call you but I thought you wouldn't want to hear your brother in the background and I'd rather you not as well. I'm picking him up currently from his house that I managed to save and argue for so he'll be at the apartment when you get home from school._

While all of this was going on Sato-san was trying to get Misaki's attention and noticed that pale look on the boys face and how the color seemed to just drain from it. "Misaki-san is everything all right? Your re not looking all that well." The bakery owner said as he turned to get the boy a cup of tea and appeared from behind the counter and lead the boy to a table close by that wasn't currently occupied.

"Uhh. . .yaa I think I'm okay." Misaki said as he laid his phone down on the table and whose body was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't even bother to close his phone or exit out of the two text messages that were on the screen.

Haruhiko had come in by then and barely heard the bakery owners concern for Misaki and went to walk to the table and see what was up.

"Okay now take a few deep breaths and tell me what's wrong with my most valuable customer that always comes here." Sato said as he rubbed the boys back and set the tea cup in front of him.

Haruhiko upon hearing the small conversation about the two text messages Misaki got felt sadness for the boy and went over to kneel on the boys other side and tilt the boys chin up to meet his gaze.

"Misaki I am sorry to hear what happened and I know that may come as a surprise to hear that from me. Remember though, I will always love you know matter what your family status is or where you come from. I have to go to a meeting, but if you need anything you can call me anytime." Haruhiko said as he kissed the boys cheek for a few moments before straightening up.

"I'll have someone pick up the packaged sweets in a little bit. I thank you for your cooperation Mr. Sato and I hope to order any sweets again in the future." He bowed slightly before heading out and getting into a car that arrived and then was off.

By the time Misaki could really understand what had taken place he had got up from his seat and dialed the number on the card and waited outside. After a few rings however Usagi-ani didn't pick up and went to voicemail.

_Why did I even bother to call Usagi-ani? If he meant what he said just a few moments ago wouldn't he of answered the phone then? Maybe I'm just meant to be fooled with like niichan has. I try to avoid such problems and yet I seem to attract them to myself._ Misaki said as he turned to go back but a car arrived and he was snatched inside as the car sped off.

"Shh it's only me. I did not think you would want my help so fast. I will not complain however, I will gladly give you my full attention." Haruhiko said as he had the boy currently seated in his lap and kissed the tears that were apparent on the boys face.

Misaki's mind and heart were racing at the speed of light. _Why does my body react like this? I love Usagi. . ani? I shouldn't since Usagi-san loves me but. . .with niichan in such a state will I be forgotten?_ Misaki's face flushed in his current position and couldn't help but love the attention that he was getting from Usagi-ani.

Haruhiko looked at Misaki as the boy had stopped crying and claimed those lips that he missed since he was pushed away those many times ago and kissed the boy hard. He felt Misaki return the kiss and let his tongue slip in between the boy's mouth. Tasting some of the cream puffs that Misaki had earlier; he presumed after sometime however he broke it to let the boy breath.

"Usagi-ani. . .why. .I. . . I don't understand?" Misaki said blushing and didn't really want to deny that he may have had feelings for the older brother in the Usami family but he felt dirty like he was cheating.

"Call me Haruhiko, and it is fine for you to be confused right now but let's not worry about that. Right now my brother is taking care of your brother correct? So is it so bad that I also a brother take care of the brother who is too suffering in his own way??" Haruhiko asked the boy as he held him close in a hug as the driver addressed him.

"Sire, I hate to interrupt your chat with the young boy but your meeting shall be soon and we are not that far from the location at the moment." His driver said and continued to drive as he had warned the Usami representative.

Laying a last chastise kiss on the boys lips he let the boy go and sat him next to him instead. "Very well thank you. Misaki, is there any place you would like to go? It will be sometime until my meeting is over and as much as I would have you with me. Talking about nothing but buildings and the structure can get boring and would be a long wait on your part." He warned as he waited for a reply from the boy.

* * *

**Well how did it go? Yes, in this story I had Minami betray Takahiro and leave him bankrupt. In all honestly though she hasn't done anything in the series except steal Takahiro from Akihiko I just don't like her for reasons unknown. Anyways I know most of you won't be happy with the pairing for one or for having Akihiko go back to Takahiro and so called "cheat" on Misaki.**

**However I sort of have the story go both ways so meh. I was going to make this oneshot story and have slight smut in it but the more I read over this so called story I knew it was going to be more then just a oneshot. Sooo I wil make it a continous story and have more chapters to this.**

**Tell me what you think and this story I am ready for flames if sent my way. However if you are one of those few who might actually like this story tell me what ideas you may want for future chapters and I'll fit it in to the few rough draft chapters I have currently saved on my flashdrive.  
**  
**Thanks for the support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**

**P.S Story dedicated to FreshPrinceLover and Charity322**


	2. The Estate

**Well here is yet another update. I was quite surprised that I got a decent handful of fans.**

* * *

"W. .well I could stop by. . . your brother s place just to talk to my older brother. I'll get my things after a short walk and I'll be out the door." He said in a rushed voice and turned his head away at the weird awkwardness at talking to Haruhiko and yet will be going to see Usagi-san. _This feels sort of odd talking to Usagi-ani so easily like this . . ._

Haruhiko gently took hold of the boy's chin and turned it back. "Very well, after I shall have the driver take you to the estate. There Tanaka should be able to occupy you until I return later on in the evening." Haruhiko said as he kissed the boy's forehead. By then the car had stopped at the place that the meeting would be held and he got out.

"Have a good day. . ." Misaki stuttered as Usagi-ani got out of the car then and waved a good bye as he disappeared behind glass doors and was inside the building. _This feeling about Haruhiko. . . is it a good thing or something bad? I don't know, but when I go see niichan and Usagi-san it will be short so that I can leave right away like I had promised._ He said to himself as the driver was off.

Arriving at the apartment complex that Usagi-san seemed to stay at he made for the one room he knew the most. However when he arrived at the door, he froze before putting in the key. Unsure if he should go up at the time being or just leave. I know it isn't right but it isn't all that wrong either. So taking a deep breath he entered in the key turned it until he heard a click and opened the door.

Opening the door he saw his brother asleep fully clothed laying his head on Usagi-san's arms. Who was holding him as they sat on the couch. Misaki tried to hide the painful expression but he knew it was no use. He always failed and Usagi-san seemed to always know when he was lying or trying to hide something. Making his way to the stairs he avoided eye contact as he crossed the distance from the door to the stairs.

Here he thought his brother was loved, then was betrayed and double crossed and tossed to the side, but is comforted yet again. Stopping near the stairs he asked Usagi-san about the condition of his older brother. "How is niichan?" His voice faltered a bit to more of a whisper as his voice traveled the short distance between the couch and his current location.

Akihiko felt like he was torn in two but he answered the boy easily as if nothing like that was bothering him. "Surviving, he had another meltdown a little while ago and just a few minutes finally he was too exhausted and I told him to rest. Misaki, I hope you don't think I used you." Akihiko said as he knew the boy was looking at him but he couldn't turn to look at the boy.

"Huh oh no it's okay Usagi-san. I mean. . .I can understand most of it right? Besides that I'm young yet so something like this is bound to happen to me sometime during my young years. However something like this isn't fair to happen to niichan like that. I'm still growing up so I still have ups and downs to experience yet." He said making his way up the stairs.

"Misaki can you ever forgive me? Misaki will you ever be able to forgive me?" Akihiko asked as he heard the faint steps of Misaki heading up the stairs. _It wasn't right for me to just use Misaki like that. . .so I don't expect him to forgive me._ Akihiko sighed as he rested the back of his head against the couch and let Takahiro continue to sleep as he knew the man was tired. , and drained mentally.

Misaki just continued as he thought over what had been happening and what just went on between the two of them. For now ,he left Usagi-san's unanswered question for the time being as he made for the bedroom to pack what little he really had in his possession. Upon reaching the room tears fell, from anger, jealousy, confusion, and being lonely. _I can't take my time, I told the driver I'd be 15 minutes in here and then I'd be back down. _So getting out the one suitcase he seemed to own he put all his clothing and school things in it and shut it.

Taking one last look around the room he made his way downstairs and headed straight for the door. Looking back he saw Akihiko look at him with pain filled eyes. "Usagi-san about what you said earlier. Can I forgive you? The answer is yes, but only if you can forgive you older brother and make peace between the two of you. "Smiling he opened the door and stepped outside. "Take care of niichan for me, I know he needs more support then than I do. I'm used to this sort of thing remember." Then with a weak smile he set the key he was given near the phone and closed the doors.

Akihiko closed his eyes as those last words sank in. I guess we can't always have our way all the time. _Yet that doesn't mean that Misaki should have to survive on his own like that._ Akihiko thought as he looked down at Takahiro and knew that when the man woke up he wouldn't be to happy about the news of his younger brother.

Misaki was in the car and on his way back to the estate. It had been quite a while since he had been to the Usami Estate. Seeing it now it still took his breath away at the sheer size and amazement of such a house that one lived in. _I know that if I do stay here it will always feel like a castle mansion household to me instead of a simple family house._ Misaki said as the car came to a stop and the drive was soon opening his door.

Like Haruhiko had said, Tanaka was standing outside of the house as the car had pulled up. "Ah Misaki-san it is a pleasure to have you around." He said bowing and greeted the young master while motioning for the driver to take the bags inside where another servant or maid would take it to Misaki's room and have them set and ready to empty out in his pleasure.

"Umm. . . yes thank you. I'm sorry if I am keeping you away from any of your work. If you allow me to work or something I'm sure I can help in some way" Misaki said blushing from embarrassment and wanting to help somehow around the rather large house. I can't do much but I don't want to burden someone with having to take care of me. Misaki said as that was always his way of thinking.

"Oh no need young master, Haruhiko-sama has explicitly commanded that I look after you in while his absense absence is evident. So that means what ever whatever the young master wishes to do, we shall see what can be arranged, come this way please." He said as he headed into the large doors.

"Ah. . .oh wait let me get my bags." However the driver had already grabbed them and was taking them inside where Misaki watched a maid take them and head upstairs. _Okay I'm going to have a hard time getting served like this. _Misaki thought as he ended up just following Tanaka inside like he had asked of him and the driver was soon off with a nod of his head and back into the car.

"No need, why don't we get you some refreshments. We can talk about anything you like as the one of the maids is setting up your room and the driver is going to wait for Haruhiko to come out of his meeting." Leading the boy through the house to the kitchen; where several cooks and helpers were scrambling here and there preparing the evenings meal that would be served in a few hours time.

So to kill time Misaki told Tanaka about school and other boring type of topics. Then eventually the topic of what had happened recently came up and he told what the days day s events was like and how he came to be here currently and he apologized several times to the butler if he was ever a burden through out through the day.

Tanaka shook his head in telling the young master he was not a burden to him. It isn't right for the young master to have to go through something such as pondered before coming up with a hopeful solution and have the young master rest. "Come, why don't I show you to your room so you may rest until supper time. I wouldn't want Haruhiko-sama to be disappointed in me that I have mistreated you while he was away." The butler addressed as they made for the stairs and soon came to a room as the butler opened the door.

Peering inside Misaki couldn't believe the sheer size of the room. It was about half of Usagi-san's main living room but it was a bedroom for one person. _Wow. . .how can someone get used to a room so large? It's more like like a. . .well just a really really large bedroom. I really feel like I don't belong here. . ._Misaki thought as Sebastian stepped aside for him to go in.

"I know you re you re probably not used to such accommodations young master, rest assured though you may make this room to your liking. So any refurbishing or changes may be done and remodeled as you like." Tanaka said as he showed Misaki around the large room. "Well I do hope you get some rest young master. If you need anything just dial 1 on the phone and I shall answer it immediately." He said bowing one last time and left the room. Leaving Misaki to get used to such a room and rest up if he so wished too.

********

* * *

**Sorry if the new update took a while. Have been busy with work so I hadn't been able to type a new chapter from my notebook that I have most of my fic ideas and first few chapters to most of my fics in. Anyways sorry if its a little slow, still trying to grasp at how I want the story to progress so I apologize if it continues like this for another chapter or so.**

**Tell me what you think thought of the new update. Like I said I know nothing dramatic or super happened in a sense but I'm getting there. I have a weakness for finding new fic ideas nearly every 2 days at least so I write up on that idea while it is still fresh. So also can explain why at times updates are slow as well.**

**Thanks for the support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	3. Nap

**I know this gets old but I do know that not all my fans have favorits to all of my stories so let me say this anyways. I have to thank **_KirinRyuu_** for finally editing this fic. I had another beta but I don't know what happened and its been a few months so I am glad to give it to her to edit. Also to **_ShounenaiFangirl & Know it all hermione _**for their ideals and support in not to give up.**

* * *

Misaki taking off his shoes sat in the middle of the bed. However not feeling like he could sleep he folded his legs to his chest and silently cried. Wishing that the erase the what had happened earlier that day did not come to pass. But looking at the door his mind changed. No that's not entirely true. . .though some events that were dreadful came to pass Usagi-ani I mean Haruhiko was there to help. _Can I reall ymake really make him happy? After all that yelling I did in the past, and can niichan really be alright with Usagi-san?_ Countless questions were unaswered unanswered as eventually Misaki curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

A few hours would come to pass and Haruhiko had returned to the estate. "At times like this, I wonder why I bother going to those meetings." He said as he sighed as Sebastian was there to greet his return home.

"That Haruhiko-sama, would be the doing of the young master Misaki-kun wouldn't it? Having been told you erase you a while ago to follow your dreams of being an architect. Or could be like this: he told you long ago to follow your dreams of being an architect" Tanaka said as he answered the masters master s statement about going to meetings and why he put up with them at all.

"Ah yes I guess that is true. Speaking of Misaki how is he? Is he enjoying his time here?" He asked as the two moved inside to talk. _I hope he has been able to keep his mind off of what has happened. I know I told Tanaka not to dwell on the topic but knowing the boy he most likely told him anyways seeing as it would be in the butlers butler s best interest to know what his reason for being here was. _Haruhiko said as Tanaka was talking.

"Well yes he is master, however he has been sleeping for the past few hours. I have been checking up on him every 30 minutes to insure assure that he is alright. Though it seems he cried himself to sleep sir. A few times I suggested he wash up but he refused and merely went back to sleep." Tanaka said bowing as they went upstairs to the room that Misaki was staying in.

_Misaki, I am sorry to hear that your are you re going through a rough time. I hope in someway some way that I can fix that problem over time._ Haruhiko said as by then they had made it upstairs and Tanaka was opening the door quietly for him and he peered inside and saw the boy sleeping curled up into a ball. Nodding his head he headed inside and went to check on Misaki for himself.

Bowing one last time Tanaka excused himself to check up on preparations for dinner as he closed the door behind him. Haruhiko sat at the edge of the bed next to Misaki, seeing that what Sebastian had said was right. He saw the boy had puffy eyed and tears stained his face. He ran a hand softly over the boy's back to reassure that he was alright before bending down to lightly kiss him on the lips.

Misaki felt a slight pressure on his lips and couldn't help but open his eyes slightly and saw that it was Haruhiko. He blushed but shutting eyes tightly he couldn't help but return the kiss gingerly. He even brought his hands up and snaked them without knowing the consequences of what was really happening or the mixed emotions he was getting at the moment.

Haruhiko was a little taken back and had to steady himself using his hands to prop himself up. However he wouldn't argue as he finally was able to be with the one that could understand him. So slipping his tongue in, he went to exploring every nook and cranny of the boy's mouth and putting it to memory. He held the boy with one hand pressed in the small of the boy's back. However he had to break it so that the boy could breath breathe. "Well that was probably the best welcome home greeting I've got in all my years." Haruhiko said with his emotionless air written on his face.

"Ahh I'm sorry I must of fallen asleep. . .I'm awake now so I'll get up." Misaki said getting up too quickly and got dizzy and was pulled back against the man now beneath him. "Heh seems I got up to fast, umm you can let me go now Usagi. . .I mean Haruhiko." Misaki said quietly still not used to calling the man by his actual name and not his proper introductory name.

"I'm sorry Misaki but I'm afraid I'd rather not. For if I do I'll feel as if you'll run away from me again and go back to my brother because if I do it, I ll feel you re running away from me again and go back to my brother. It's true I guess I did use to steal everything precious to him, but it was merely because he had everything I couldn't. Jealousy as it may be, I don't want to give you to him if I can help it." Haruhiko said burrying burying his face in the boy's back and kissing it while his hands were wrapped around the boy's stomach.

Misaki couldn't help but feel guilt ripping at his heart in two different directions. _It's true Usagi-san loves me as much as. . .Haruhiko. Yet now that niichan was hurt I'm sure he could use a friend and that's something I can't fill in the same way. Sure I love Usagi-san but to some degree I felt used as well. Like I told Usagi-san though, I'm young so I'm still going through trial and errors right. _Misaki couldn't help but relax his body in this man's touch. "Umm Haruhiko if you wish to sleep I can go see if Sebastian needs any help and. . ." Yet he was cut off as the older man turned his head around and kissed him harder then than the last time.

"No, the only thing I want of you is to love me. That is all I ask of you right now and to merely relax." Laying the boy down on his back and crawling until he was on top of the boy however there was a knock at the door and a servants voice called through the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Haruhiko-sama, however your father requests your presence in his study. It shouldn't be long so I erase I and add it will be best best if you went before he comes here and wonders what is keeping the master." She said as she bowed outside of the door and then her footsteps echoed as she had left.

Haruhiko sighed before lifting himself off the boy and headed toward the door fixing his clothes that had gotten slightly missed out of place. "I shall be back soon, take a shower if you need. It seemed seems like you were erase were cried yourself to sleep. Tanaka told me so but he thought it best to let you sleep even though you were crying." Stepping up to the boy he ran a thumb over the trail of now dried tears and kissed each eye before claiming lips. Then letting go he was out of the door and gone out of the room.

Misaki merely sat up in the bed as he tried to figure out what to do. Not exactly feeling up to a shower he went to see where it was that Haruhiko went. So quickly but quietly he went and followed Haruhiko to where he figured Usagi-chi chi's study was. Going up a flight of stairs and down the hall he heard a door close and saw it was the one at the end. _Wow this place really is huge, I'd get lost in this place in a heart beat heartbeat. _So going up to the door he wondered what it was that Usagi-chi chi wanted with his eldest son.

He soon heard Usagi-chi chi's voice. "What do you expect from this boy? Do you really think he will love you after already being Akihiko's? Don't tell me I have to give you the same speech as I did him." The father said and through a crack Misaki could see Haruhiko standing and the mans man s father sitting in a rater rather large chair behind an equally large desk.

"Sure I expect quite a bit from the boy. However if I have to wait until he loves me, then so be it. Unlike my brother I don't want to have to force myself and claim him as my own. Besides if it wasn't for him Usami Company wouldn't be growing as it has from my frequent architectural meetings all over. You merely saw it as a hobby, well hobby as it may of been I'd advize that you thank the boy for that. If you will excuse me father." You merely saw it as a hobby, well as it have been, I d advise you to thank the boy for that. If you excuse me father. Then bowing he made for the door.

_Not good!! What do I do I can't be caught like this._ So seeing no way out, he quickly went and saw the stairs spiral down and got on and hoped he could make it down before being caught. He heard footsteps but then heard them stop. Phew it seems Usagi-chi chi had something else to say. In a sense I'm glad that I'm saved the trouble of explaining myself. Then seeing the bottom he jumped but ended up tumbling.

"Ouch ouch ouch that wasn 't smart." Rubbing his head and arm he got up and made sure he was alright. He didn't even hear the butler approach him from behind and nearly jumped out in the air when he did speak.

"So having fun are we young master? What were you doing upstairs? Listening in on the masters master s conversations perhaps? Well I won't advize advise not to do that but I don't think it was smart if you had gotten caught. Supper is nearly ready, would you like to see what I'm making for dinner in a bit?" Tanaka said as he motioned toward some doors that most likely lead to the kitchen.

"Uhh sure I don't have anything else to do I don't think." Misaki said as he saw Haruhiko makek made his way down and then followed the butler to the kitchen. The boy didn't know what he was in for but later when Haruhiko did get him all alone he would show just how much he loved him. _I don't know what I've done to deserve all this attention, I really don't. _Misaki sweat dropped as soon as he saw the sheer size of the kitchen which was nearly double the size of the bedroom.

* * *

**I know quite a bit of you have been waiting this update. Like I said above at the beginning I do apologize. Now I can keep a decent update but I woudl like reviews. I know this gets old but just an "Update soon it was really good"; doesn't get me anywhere. I'm flattered but it doesn't give me and feedback of how I did or what ideas may be swimming in your heads.**

**I'll try to update without and as much as I appreciate KirinRyuu and my other 2 friends I don't want to have them repeatingly help me with half ideas. So pleaaaaase try and write something sweet but also a suggestion if you can. Drop an Private Message if you don't feel all that comfortable with letting it be shown all over. **

**Thanks again for the endless support and love, as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	4. 5 Star Tour

**As always I don't own Junjou Romantica, only the idea behind it and the plot I have and or make up in this case.**

**Sorry for the late update people, I shall try to refrain but I do have a real life to worry about like everyone else in some shape or form. School is nearly over and though I am most likely going to be attending some summer classes for the summer semester they will either be only 6-8 weeks compared to a whole term. Anyways enough babbling and on with the reading!!!**

* * *

"Uh are you sure this is a kitchen?? I mean I know its a kitchen but. . .it looks like it came out of a very expensive 5 Star restaurant or something like that." Misaki asked as he saw several chefs and servants hustling and bustling about the kitchen that seemed to go on for a very long time. Ceramic tiles made up the floor while marble countertops and very professional gadgets were scattered neatly about the surfaces of the counters.

Tanaka couldn't help but stifle a laugh with a gloved hand. "Well yes young master I can see how you would think that. However, those of the Usami residence here only want what is best; so the reason why such a kitchen is made in this Estate and the number of personnel required to cook every meal and request of anyone. Even the servants that are usually looked down upon are given more leeway then those hired by other rich families. Would you like to see if we can get you a snack?" Tanaka said as he held a hand for Misaki to take the lead and see what was being cooked for dinner later that evening.

Misaki nodded nervously as he waited for Tanaka-san to walk in line with himself. Sure he was privileged most likely like the other servants but he did not want to cause any trouble. Just being here made him nervous as hell and he didn't want to get anyone in trouble on his account and get yelled at or punished. So sticking a few steps behind the head butler he saw all sorts of ingredients he rarely saw because they were expensive.

Several bags of life King Crab were being put into large tanks filled with water until right before serving. A few chefs or assistants he figured were chopping up vegetables for dishes. Some for garnishing, others to be added last so that the vegetable doesn t cover up the main dish taste. Others were pouring water in a large pot to make a soup or stock base of some sort. Further down one bulky man was hacking up fish of all sorts and putting them in separate bins as several servants went to take them to stations or put back in the fridge so as not to spoil.

Misaki didn't know that Tanaka had stopped before he heard a noise behind him and jumped into a servant who was taking some sauce of some sort and she spilled it. "Ahhh. . ." Misaki covered his hands over his head as the cool tangy stuff splashed all over him and the floor about him. He knew he would have to open his eyes but he was too embarrassed and angry at himself for breaking his own promise of not making a mess or get in anyone's way and cause trouble.

"Oh my young master are you alright? Mari can you get someone to clean this please. Don't worry Toshi, I'll be back to make another batch of the crab sauce. Let me get the young master all cleaned up first. Come young master, I didn't think I startled you that much."He said carefully lifting up a hand as Mari came back with several towels and some help that followed behind her to clean up the place.

"I'm sorry it was an accident, I didn't mean to cause a mess I. . " Misaki bent his head down in shame. He felt tears prick his eyes and was trying really hard not to let them fall. He felt a towel wipe his arms and hair. He didn't really care; he wished he was invisible and that he didn't have to cause all of this commotion and attention just because he was being a fool of himself.

"It is alright young master. However there are no accidents, things happen for a reason. No one was hurt so that is a plus. Besides, the sauce can easily be made again with no problem. All we need to do now is get you back upstairs so that you can get all cleaned up and then I'll have some food. Hmm how does that sound young master?" Tanaka said as he finished cleaning the boy's arms as another person had dried his hair and collected most of the sauce from his back and shoe's.

Shrugging his shoulders he was lead carefully over the puddle and out of the kitchen. When he looked back to see other's clean up the mess and not him, the tears that he had control over earlier were now at the corners or his eyes. I'm always making things go wrong, it doesn't matter what I do to avoid these things. What am I a magnet to cause trouble and attention when I don't want it?! He kept his head downcast as Tanaka had a gentle grasp of his shoulder as he lead (led) him up the stairs.

Haruhiko had watched from afar and saw the emotions that displayed across Misaki's face. He saw shame, hurt,(and) embarrassment. He had moved away when he saw Tanaka escort Misaki back to the room. Coming away from the shadows he slowly make his way up, seeing as they were ahead by having climbed more than half of the stairs by now. "Misaki, what Tanaka said was true. It is okay no harm was done to you or any of the other chefs and or servants." He called up as he saw the two stop and turned.

The hair on Misaki's neck stood up. He was even more ashamed that Haruhiko had seen all of that. Not being able to take it anymore he wiggled out of Tanaka's grasp and raced up the remaining stairs to the bedroom before hiding in an empty closet and closing it behind him. Learning against the wall and bringing his knee's too his chest he let the tear's fall.

"Young master I. . " He stopped talking when an arm held his shoulder. Seeing that it was Haruhiko-sama he bowed and moved aside. "It was my fault master, I did not mean to startle him or get him upset." He said bowing even deeper ashamed that he had failed as a butler to even be a reasonable guest for the young master. Waiting for the master to yell at him.

"I know Tanaka, I know. You just startled him and that is what caused the accident. I'll make sure he get's cleaned up and then see if he will eat something. If what you said earlier was true he hasn't eaten since this morning when I saw him at the bakery. He may hate me for it but I know he needs to have something in his system." Letting go of the butlers shoulders Haruhiko quickened his haste up the stairs and on his way back to the room.

By the time Haruhiko came to the room he didn't hear any water running. Opening the door slowly and closing it behind him and locking it he stopped to listen around. He didn't hear anything at first, but waiting a few more moments he heard faint sobs and followed it. Searching around the room to try and pinpoint the source he came to a closet and opened it and a startled Misaki tried to hide more but was against the wall in a few moments.

"I'm sorry!!" Misaki said as he covered his head with his arms much like earlier and tried to make himself small. He didn't know how Haruhiko would react and he hoped that he wasn't mad. He really did mean it when he said he was sorry that he had caused such a commotion down in the kitchen. He tried really hard not to make a fuss and then lookwhat happens.

"Shhh Misaki it's okay, nothing was really damaged so that and knowing you aren't hurt is enough for me. Come on your need to get into some clean clothes." Not letting Misaki have a chance of escape he picked up Misaki bridal style as he made for the bathroom. Using one hand he turned on the water and stood still holding the boy close until the water was just right and stood under the spray. Not caring in the least that his clothes would get wet. He set Misaki slowly on his feet and held him by his waist.

Misaki letting Haruhiko do as he wished for the time couldn't help but feel as if he was being a burden. Yet he didn't know whether voicing his opinion at the moment would be the best idea so he merely kept his mouth shut and let the man do what he wanted. Hoping that it didn't involve anything too sexual because he didn't know if he wanted to go in that direction that quickly, sure maybe in the future but not yet. Blushing he hid his face in the man's chest as he was being held.

Haruhiko's breath hitched for a few moments as did his heart. Having Misaki leaning into him for support like this was like nothing else. He dreamed that Misaki would love him for who he was and not out of money, now here he was with the one that was for him and he would treasure it always. Letting the water relax Misaki he ran a large hand up and down the boy's back soothingly. "Misaki, I'm glad that you made a mess in the kitchen. Else I wouldn't be able to spoil you and clean up your messes." He said as he leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek and made his way up to kissing the top last and laid his chin on the boy's head.

* * *

**Whoot!! An update and it wasn't bad in my opinion. Late in updating yes but I can't be breathing down my beta's neck everyday of their lives. Plus they have their own works that they would like to work on as well. So I can't be updating as frequently as I would like too. I give them their space and time but I ask decently on how things are going and even help out if I can.**

**Oh just so you know I made a Facebook support account. You can look me up at **_Sakura Iponki _**weird name I know but I created a group called. Lilblossomcub's Support Team or Club I forgot which. That too is a little cheesy but I will change it as I get more friends and or fans and add pictures and what not. So if you have any idea's leave them their or comments I don't mind either.**

**Thanks for the support everyone and a special thank you always to **_KirinRyuu_** for editing and being one of my beta's. As always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	5. Cleaning and Realization

**Sorry for the late update but here we go. It was going to be a little short but I ended up being able to increase the length a bit more. I know my chaps aren't super long like others but that's just me.**

* * *

Misaki knew that he should pull away but being with a man who cared for his well being overpowered any option that he would make. Yet in the back of his mind he also knew that if he couldn't be happy with who he thought would give it to him, then he might as well find it else where. So enjoying the time that they shared he kept his face hidden; not knowing if he could look up at the older brother of the Usami family at that moment. He felt hands grab for a washcloth and soak it with warm water and gently ran it over his face and neck. "Uhh Haruhiko I can wash myself, I mean your all wet but I'm not hopless. . " Misaki replied in a soft voice barely heard over the roaring of the rushing water.

Having removed his glasses and setting them on platform in the shower he looked back to Misaki. Gently tilting the boy's head up to look at him he ran his other hand down Misaki's face. Stopping would be the best possible thing at the moment, but deep down I know I don't want to. "I know but I want to, besides you re going to need help getting cleaned up anyways." Moving his hands gently and with care so as not to scare the boy, he went to Misaki's front and started taking off the sweater and then to the boy's buttoned shirt.

"Wait I can clean myself! D..don't do that for me!" He semi squealed as his tried to pry the older man's hands away but was failing. Knowing that if he continued he would most likely somehow hurt or make anything worse he stopped and let his hands fall. A part of him wanted to run away but then his heart told him to see where Haruhiko would go and how he would act around him.

Haruhiko only took off Misaki's shirt and tossed the drenched clothes to a corner of the large shower and out of the way. Then grabbing the shampoo bottle and squeezed some citrus smelling soap into his hand and then onto the boy's head. "Okay close your eyes so you don't get any soap in them. I'll tell you when to open them or when I'm done rinsing the suds out." Massaging the soap in and making sure he got all of the sauce from earlier out he could tell that Misaki was enjoying this and it made him happy. Seeing the boy's head all covered in suds he changed the line of the spray and went to rinsing it all off.

Misaki surprised himself that just this simple act had him relaxed. He felt strong but gentle fingers comb through his hair, before he could stop himself a sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips. Soon all he felt was water but he waited for Haruhiko to say it was okay to open his eyes. He held his tongue as the intensity of not only the water but the heat that was coming off of Haruhiko was making his body feel all warm and fuzzy in ways he didn't think he would feel.

_I don't know if I can continue like this, it seems so wrong after just leaving Usagi-san like that. Yet. . .isn't that what he sort of did to me? I mean sure niichan needed the support and all, but then was I guess I was a substitute after all. . . why doesn't it feel so wrong to be with Haruhiko then? I guess what we wish just doesn't always come true, so me being someone special to Usagi-san just wasn't enough._ Other such similar thoughts making his brain hurt so he cleared his mind and only thought of the man taking care of him for now and let out a sigh of relief mixed with some pleasure into it.

Haruhiko had to stop himself as he heard a sigh come from Misaki. Not only did it make him happy that he could brighten the boy's day but it made him have feelings that he knew were a little taboo at the moment. "Misaki, it's okay for you to open you eye's now." Haruhiko said as he wished he had let Misaki clean himself up but then when he thought about it he would have missed this opportunity with him.

Misaki gingerly opened his eyes and felt someone's gaze bore into him. So tilting his eyes he saw that smoky blue eyes stare into his green ones. He didn't know how he was supposed to act. Thinking it was safe he looked up to Haruhiko first before raising his hands to undo the tie, overcoat, and shirt before hanging them on a rail in the shower away from the spray and had to hold in his breath at the sight. Then turning his gaze away he took the spray and let the water run on the man's head and took the same shampoo and had some in his hand. "Umm can you bend your head down Haruhiko-san, I don't want to accidently get soap suds in your eyes." He said as he watched the man close them and bend his head down a little.

Haruhiko was surprised that Misaki was letting him do this, let alone getting the same treatment back. Yet if he let this continue he couldn't promise to keep his hands off of Misaki. So for now this was all he would allow Misaki to do, else his emotions would get the better of him and all hell to a degree would break loose. Bending his head down so that Misaki didn't have to be on the tips of his toes he closed his eyes and soon felt fingers massage his scalp with tenderness that nearly actually made him gasp in shock and slight uneasiness.

Taking care Misaki wanted Haruhiko to get near enough the same care he was given moments ago. The knot in his stomach nearly doubled in size when he heard the satisfied sound that had escaped the man's lips. It made him feel wanted, hot, and. . .loved._I got this from Usagi-san but. . .why does this feel different? _He shook his head and let the water and silence possibly answer his dilemma.

As the suds were rinsed off, Haruhiko saw that he was still in his suit. Yet that didn't seem to bother him like it should of, but if he didn't get out of the shower soon with Misaki so close he knew he'd loose it. "Thank you Misaki, why don't you finish up. I'll go make sure that everything is alright downstairs. Okay?" He said as he leaned forward and gently kissed the boy's lips before he exited out of the shower stall.

Misaki saw the man grab a towel and then headed off toward the room while shutting the door almost all the way. _What have I gotten myself into anyways?_ Seeing as the steam was slowly escaping through the small gap left by the door, he quickly finished his shower with much troubled thoughts. When he was done he didn't know what to do with the damp clothing. It was the knock on a door and faint footsteps that lead to him having company.

Tanaka knocked on the door before he came in looked about and made for the bathroom caring clean clothing. "Young master, if you are alright and clean I have clean clothing from one of the suitcases you brought. I apologize for going through it but I figured you weren't comfortable enough to get them yourself. Master Haruhiko says not to worry everything is fine and the staff downtairs actually feel quilty for making you feel so at unease." He said as he knocked lightly on the bathroom door and slid an arm with the clothing out not looking in.

Misaki nearly jumped when he heard the knock on the bathroom door and saw an arm. He took a few deep breaths before he recognized the voice and the familiar suit of the house butler. "Really? I didn't mean to create a scene. ..I thank you Tanaka-san." Then gingerly removing the clothing he got dressed and then had his wrung out yet still damp clothing rolled up in the towel he had used.

"I shall take that young master, I'll have these cleaned right away. It would behoove of you to make your way back into the kitchen. Dinner is nearly ready and I wouldn't want the cooks suddenly changing the menu because they are nervous that they did not do their job and scared you off." Tanaka said with a smile on his face and a little twinkling of laughter in his old eyes.

Handing over the damp bundle Misaki blushed. "Umm okay. ..I guess I shall see you downstairs then." Bowing slightly Misaki made for the door and taking a deep breath slowly but steadily made his way down the long spiral of a staircase and soon saw the kitchen down below. _Did I really make the cooks that nervous because I made a mess and thought they'd all hate me?_ Misaki pondered more over such things but figured it was best to have a clear mind.

* * *

**How'd this chap do? I know it maybe a little slow and I do apologize, but I am taking my beta's advice and stretching the fic more then I thouht I was going too. I know some of you will most likely be sad and angryish at why I left the shower scene unfinsished but figured that Misaki should know Haruhiko on a more personal level so to speak.**

**So thus the chap was stretched and the lemon scene will come in a few chaps. If you have any ideas though don't hesitate to tell me of anything you have that you would want to read. I like any opinions so please send them my way. Well thanks for being there and as always READ & REVIEW!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	6. Refresh and Restart

**I'll just say please read the note at the bottom and enjoy this chapter that I decided to post. I won't delete this story so much as my other one's that I will be deleting, editing further and making them better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Haruhiko was watching as cooks of all kinds were scrambling to quickly make the sauce that they had accidentally poured on the guest of one of the masters. Toshi, the head chef in the whole kitchen was ordering all of them to hurry it up before their guest came down stairs and not make him uncomfortable.

"You bunch don't chop like crazy that you'll cut yourself now! What is with all of you can't you even appear presentable when one of the masters brings a guest home?" Sighing deeply as he heard footsteps and saw one of the masters enter the kitchen. Leaving the next in charge he excused himself washing his hands and set his apron out of the way of the others.

"Master Haruhiko, I do apologize for what happened earlier. I had not intention of scaring off, let alone getting your guest covered in dinner sir." Bowing deeply in respect and annoyance that his staff couldn't keep it together when a guest of one of the masters came to visit. It wasn't like it was common so on this rare occasion they had to mess things up for the poor kid.

Haruhiko knew all well that Toshi would never do something deliberately, so placing a hand on the man's arm he got the head chef's attention. "I am aware Toshi, and I accept your apology. However, that still doesn't jeopardize the slight fear and apprehension he has for you and the staff. If possible Toshi, I would like to have Misaki cook with your staff to create something different then what was planned. " Knowing Misaki would feel a bit overwhelmed but if it got out of hand he knew Toshi or Tanaka would be there.

Toshi looked up rather flabbergasted but composed himself and gave a quick bow. "Of course Master Haruhiko, what ever it takes to have your guest Misaki was it; not fear us when it was us in the wrong and he had nothing to do with today's incident." Turning quickly he whistled to get his staffs attention.. "Alright you lot, change in plans. The menu will be altered to that of what the guest Misaki is comfortable cooking with us. Now I don't want no complains, whines, crying, boo hooing of any sort. We are hear to cook for the masters and if such insults are sent to me they are in fact direct insults to them. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

The whole staff stopped and bowed to the master then and then the head chef. All looking up at once they had determination and fire in their eyes. "We understand sir!" Then quickly cleared anything but not throwing anything away to wait for the guest Misaki's appearance and orders on what he wanted to cook.

Misaki was standing in front of the door, debating on whether he should really go back down and apologize. Both Haruhiko and Tanaka-san said it wasn't his fault but still, he felt guilty that the staff most likely got blamed for his clumsiness and he didn't like that. Just as he was about to reach for it however it turned and Tanaka-san came in.

"Young Master are you ready? I. . ." However he was looking down at Misaki who was on the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry young master, I guess I should of knocked before I entered. I beg your pardon since that was my fault." Lending a hand to help the boy up and made sure he wasn't hurt. "There now, are you ready to head back to the kitchen then Young Master?" Tanaka said as he waited outside of the door for Misaki to come out from the room.

Misaki was hesitant at first, but he would have to go in the kitchen since it lead to the dining room. Nodding his head slowly he exited the room as Tanaka closed the door and they went down the staircase. As they got halfway he could hear "We Understand Sir!" He hoped it wasn't them getting in trouble on his account.

Haruhiko looking at the staff and then giving a curt nod to the head chef, went to see how Misaki was doing. Exiting the doors he just saw Misaki descend from the stairs and saw the apprehension and unease in the boy's movements. Waving Tanaka to go into the kitchen he brought Misaki's chin up to look at him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Misaki, they know well enough that the incident wasn't your fault. In fact, they felt so bad that they were asking me if it was alright if you made the menu for tonight. The whole staff will be working with you lending their all when you need it. What do you say Misaki? You think you can forgive them for startling you?" Kissing the boy gently on the forehead and then the lips before he awaited Misaki's answer.

_Huh? Wait what? I'm suppose to make tonight's menu?_ He tensed at having to create something grand and elegant and he didn't know all those fancy recipes like he should or might of if his mother was still around. "I... I can't make a menu for tonight! I mean. . .your all so used to fancy stuff that what ever I try to make will only be commoners food." Near tears at feeling so hopeless and really wondered if going to Haruhiko was the best thing. All he's done today is create more work and be a thorn in his side.

Haruhiko had an idea of what was twirling about in Misaki's head. Going behind the boy he slowly pushed him and they entered the kitchen. The whole staff was quiet as they bowed to their guest and master. "Misaki I want you to look around, and tell me what you see. Forget about the aprons and where they came from. Tell me what kinds of people you see in front of you now?" Leaning down near Misaki's ear and had both hands gently but firmly placed on the boy's shoulders.

Misaki opened his eye's and blushed at how embarrassing that he had to be the one on the spot. "Umm. . .I. .I don't know what I see. Just a whole staff of workers that know how to cook I guess." Misaki said quietly as he tried to cast his head down but it was gingerly lifted back up by one of Haruhiko's hands.

"Come now Misaki, besides the obvious what else do you see? Think, how do you think they got this position let alone learned how to cook to be where they are now?" Hoping that Misaki got the message this time and would finally be able to piece together just what he was trying to say and would be able to realize everything.

Misaki's eye's got big when what Haruhiko said make sense. "Well. . . if you put it that way, they're or rather were like me. At least some of them may have. They grew up cooking with someone they looked up too and found a passion for cooking. Starting off small and then over the years of testing out ingrediants and ways of cooking they made it to who they are now." Misaki said, craning his neck up to see Haruhiko smiling lightly at him.

Toshi took the floor then and addressed the masters guest. "That is right young man, all of us here were just beginners at one time. Creating the simplest of dishes that later turned into works of art. What I believe the master is trying to say, is that you don't have to be rich and famous to have a creative mind. Sure they get the best of the best food, but when really it is commoners food that is just simply spiced up." Grinning as he had his arms crossed. Haruhiko pressed a kiss to the boy's temple and gently pushed him more into the kitchen. "Now that we finally understand each other. Why don't you see what you can create for dinner okay? I'm going to get some paperwork that I need done out of the way and see if I can get some meetings done today so that tomorrow can be free and we can talk about other business." Giving a slight nod of his head to his staff and to Tanaka as well he left the kitchen then to get busy.

_I don't get it, does he not want to watch what's going to be for dinner? Maybe the speech earlier was just to get me in a better mood and then in between those lines all I am will be a commoner among the streets and not one of high class. _Waving til the kitchen doors closed, Misaki put on a different face to hide how he was trully feeling. Turning he faced the whole staff and bowed before looking at all in the eye's. "Hello I am Misaki Takahashi! I hope to learn from you all and make new dishes for tonight's dinner." Smiling brightly as he got a whole bunch of clapping, whistles, and words of encouragement and welcome.

Haruhiko had leaned against the door for a bit, hearing the warm welcome Misaki got he knew he could leave then. Though leaving was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He was being truthful when he had told Misaki he had work, however the could of awaited his signature and read through for another day. He wanted nothing else then to watch and even participate in cooking with his staff and Misaki. Sighing he went to his office to gruel for a few hours at most and get tedious work done, instead of having a great time watching Misaki cook and enjoy himself.

* * *

**Hello All,**

**I know I haven't been the best updater in quite a while and I deeply apologize for that. Been having some rough times with family, school, and work issues as of late. Also did move but don't have Internet hooked up yet so I only have Tues and Thurs for 2 hours and an occasional Mon/Wed/Fri when I come to do some hw. Getting right down to my point I will be deleting most likely all of my stories and restarting.**

**Yes some of you can flame and complain but in my opinion it seems the best course of action. I hate to admit it but I'm not exactly that organized when it comes to updating my stories. Not to mention one of my classes I am taking showed me in a sense what I have been doing not exactly wrong per say but not right either. Watched the movie based on the book too called "The Secret." I have always complained I don't get review, favorite in any category, or PM's.**

**To me that flashed that I wouldn't be getting it, plus to me the silence from most of my audience as a whole just isn't what I'm ready for. Confusing I know but this is just how I see it. Anyways I will be super editing my fics and trying even harder to leave my PLOT BUNNY'S alone until I have more of them finished. Even my COMPLETED fics will be edited and released again to read and see new reactions and names.**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me, and I hope that the new versions you read from me are more to your liking and more grammatically correct and punctual as well. Give me about 2 weeks and I'll slowly be deleting them all.**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	7. Work Release

**AN: Helloooo Fans!**

**Yes I know it has been over a year and a half now since I have update on this fic or any of my others for that matter. Anyways this chapter does have some limon if you will. Hope you get some good feedback and I will tell you this chapter is courtesy of **_Cyber Alice _**whom gladly thought of a similar scene for this chap and I just touched it up a bit.**

**I don't own anything except for the ideas behind this fic. The characters go to the original mastermind.  
**

* * *

Taking a few deep breaths Misaki tried to calm his racing heart a bit from the pressure and anxiety of maybe answering wrong in front of Haruhiko. Opening he saw Sebastian with a cooking apron and a handkerchief to hold his hair out of the way. _What if I don't make the right decision or all of the other chefs think I'm not good enough?_ All these thoughts were racing through Misaki's mind as he tried to think rationally and not irrationally.

"Young master, I think these few accessories shall help in the process of dinner. Don't you think?" Holding the folded garments in his hands in a slight bow, as he awaited the young man to try them on and see how they fit.

Turning, Misaki blushed from nearly zoning out. "Thank you." Taking the offered items and put them on. He then faced the kitchen staff while quickly glanced to see where it was best for him to be. "Umm. . . what were you all originally going to plan?" Figuring that was a start so that all they had to do was maybe alter a few things and go from there.

Having been briefly told what was going to be originally made, Misaki wondered if he could even come up with something so extravagant as a large sushi spread, fresh unagi bowls, 5 treasure soba noodle delight, tempura arrangement, Kobe beef tofu stir fry, spicy fried soft shell crab, caramel crème Brule and a layered cake. _I've only barely had a few of these in much smaller quantities and could only dream of trying a few of the others._ Puzzlement and panic written across his face as he listened to each dish listed.

Toshi seeing the puzzled look on the young masters face stepped in. "Young master Misaki; we don't mean to overwhelm you with what was originally planned. If there are alternatives that you feel would suffice then please share with us your thoughts?" Gesturing to the whole kitchen who tried not to stare too much and make the young man nervous and at unease.

Listening to Toshi at what the head chef had said and seeking out Sebastian for some comfort. Stepping forward he had an idea that they could still make most of what was planned but just change a few things. "Well how about we cut what is expected in half and make it so that it's fun for everyone. Say for the sushi favorites of the staff and residents here, grilled unagi bowls, spider assortment, spicy horseradish crab cakes, with dango and taiyaki for dessert along with tea?" Misaki hoped all of those improvisations was alright and that everything would work out in the end. Seeing as that seemed to be okay with Toshi and the rest of the staff, he went along to see how Haruhiko was doing and if he needed anything.

Misaki pressed his ear to the door, concerned. "...ah...Misaki..." _Maybe he fell and couldn't get up?_ He opened the door a little only wanting to peek inside. Green eyes scanned the room and fell on a figure sitting in a chair. Clothed legs spread but slightly pulled down. Misaki couldn't tear his emeralds away from the sight. A hand gently stroking a thick nine inches.

Haruhiko's thumb grazing the tip of the mushroom head; glistening pre-cum oozing out. He knew he shouldn't feel anything sexual towards Misaki, but could you really expect him not too after the shower incident earlier that morning. He had luckily gotten an hour or two of work done but after that his mind only wanted to reply what his body wished happened. Having a feeling that Misaki wasn't ready for anything like that, had him in his current predicament.

Misaki let his eyes roam up to Haruhiko's face. Thick lashes touching his cheeks and his face twisted in absolute bliss. "...Misaki..." If Misaki's face was red before, he made tomato's jealous now. He contemplated on what to do. The fact that Haruhiko was imagining him in his thoughts of dark bliss made Misaki happy. Haruhiko had provided Misaki with every need and came at his every beck and call. _Maybe...it was time to give back a little._ He opened the door fully and quietly walked in.

Haruhiko was so deep into his fantasy; he didn't even hear the door creak a little. His hand gripped his shaft tighter; he was going to be close very soon. His mouth opened and he licked his luscious lips. They glistened in the pale light coming from the window.

Misaki thought it was a beautiful sight. He came closer and reached his hand out to caress Haruhiko's hand. The sight drawing him more near and wanting to help Haruhiko if he would be allowed.

Said man jumped a little not expecting someone, especially if that someone was Misaki. He looked up and dark navy blue met with a deep never ending forest. Haruhiko was a bit embarrassed at having Misaki catch him as he was but it didn't seem to bother the young man much if the face coming closer to his was any indication.

Misaki's face was a bright shade of scarlet. None the less he lent down and kissed Haruhiko's pale pink full lips. Thick lashes closed over green, while scarlet filled fair cheeks of Haruhiko.

Haruhiko let his tongue graze Misaki's lower lip asking for entrance. Hoping and praying he wasn't pushing too much and that Misaki would allow him. If anything kissing Misaki only had him crave the young man more and not want to share him with anyone and by all means make Misaki his. _Misaki you don't know the half of what your doing too me._

Misaki opened his mouth and let the wet muscle invade his moist cavern. Misaki, hesitant as always, let his own tongue enter Haruhiko's mouth and they sloppily danced in each others mouths. His heart beating fast from being so bold. Trying to think of a time when he was ever this forward with Usagi-san. _No I'm not going to have him ruin the moment I'm having with Haruhiko right now._

Haruhiko moaned into the kiss as Misaki pushed his hand off of his engorged cock, only to wrap his own around the shaft. He began to stoke it. Misaki pulled away from the kiss; a string of saliva connecting their lips. He got to his knees in front of Haruhiko and brought his face close to his manhood. He looked up and met blue pleading eyes. "I-I've never done this before so...sorry if I do something wrong."

If Misaki hadn't said anything, considering that it was Misaki's first time he thought it was heavenly bliss. While this is just the icing on the cake, having Misaki willingly want to do this for him only increased how much he cared and wanted to treasure Misaki for as long as he could.

He gave a hesitant lick to the underside of Haruhiko's cock. He slowly dragged his tongue up the shaft all the way to the spongy head. He continued to lap at the head while stoking the shaft. He let his tongue slip into the pee slit and the taste of pre-cum invaded his taste buds. It was salty yet sweet. Misaki closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He took his hand off the shaft and let the big dick slide into his hot moist cavern.

Haruhiko's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Misaki moaned around his shaft. What Misaki couldn't get in at the moment he replaced with his hand. His mouth descended onto the at least 6 inches and he was impressed with himself. He stoked it as he began to bob his head, agonizingly slowly, up and down. His teeth slightly grazed the tip.

"Ah...Misaki...watch for the teeth..." Misaki nodded slightly and brought his mouth back down to the base. Slowly he tried to get his gag reflex to relax so he could slide in more into his mouth. The taste was a little salty but it still tasted amazing to him. A quick addiction this might turn out to be. He rubbed his tongue on the underside of the cock as he made his way up. _I might not be good at it but I can see doing this quite a bit more often for Haruhiko._ Blushing as he continued to suck off said man.

Haruhiko put his hand on top of Misaki's head and gripped his hair but not enough to cause any sort of pain. It was overwhelming that he was caught and they kissed and in a span of several moments it had escalated to this. His lower regions were constantly getting assaulted from stimulation and wet heat from Misaki that he didn't know how much more his body could take.

Misaki wanted to take the whole thing into his throat. He thought it was a little uncharacteristic of him but he couldn't get enough. He took his hand off Haruhiko's shaft and it made its way down to unzip his jeans. Letting his tongue play with the head for a moment, he busied his hand to take out his own shaft and began to stoke.

Haruhiko pushed Misaki's head down slowly letting Misaki relax his gag reflex. When Haruhiko was sure he was relaxed enough, he violently shoved Misaki's mouth onto the final two inches. Misaki's wet lips met with Haruhiko's pelvis and his nose was buried in thick pubic hairs. A manly scent filling his nostril caused him to let out a loud drawn out moan over Haruhiko's cock; sending vibrations all over.

Haruhiko let out a choked groan. He let his eyes settle on the sight before him. His massive cock vanishing into Misaki's mouth while said male jacked off. It was an exquisite sight that it was close to having him orgasm early. He pulled Misaki off of him and he stood up. Misaki whined in protest but was delighted when Haruhiko positioned his cock at Misaki's mouth.

Misaki gripped it and let the tip trace over his swollen lips before slapping it against his tongue repeatedly. A truly erotic sight to see. He opened his mouth and let the tip slide in before closing his mouth over it. He looked up at Haruhiko and the man caught onto the hint immediately. He gripped Misaki's head and began to thrust in and out of Misaki's willing and waiting throat. He panted as he fucked Misaki's mouth and Misaki just let out long moans. He gripped his own shaft and began to stroke in rhythm with Haruhiko's fucking.

Haruhiko drove his dick deep into Misaki's moth and said, "It feels amazing...can I cum inside?" Misaki looked up. His eyes saying, 'My mouth is kind of full at the moment.' Catching on, he chuckled, "Blink once for no, and twice for yes."He watched for a moment as Misaki just closed his eyes and Haruhiko thrust faster being so very close to orgasm.

Misaki seemed in thought before he finally opened his eyes. One...two. two blinks. Haruhiko smiled and thrust as hard as he could into Misaki's awaiting mouth. He let out a long deep moan as he spilled inside of the hot moist caver. Misaki gulped down what he could but it just kept on coming. Some leaked out and ran down his chin but he kept swallowing what he could. It tasted absolutely amazing. When Haruhiko's fat rod was all empty and spent, he pulled out of Misaki's mouth. His chest heaving from trying to catch his breath and his legs were shaking a bit from the after tremors.

Misaki leaned in and gave a few licks, cleaning what was left off before licking Haruhiko's sweaty balls a few times. "That's tasted a-amazing." He looked down and there was his own mess on the wood floor. "Sorry..." Haruhiko brought Misaki's chin up and pulled the boy to his feet.

"No reason to apologize. That felt amazing." He bent down and licked off the cum on Misaki's face before kissing the boy deeply. His tongue dancing across the other. Haruhiko could taste himself even more while his tongue played with Misaki's. After an amazing make out session, they cleaned up Misaki's cum off the floor.

After Misaki wasn't quite sure how to act after witnessing what Haruhiko was doing in the first place and how the man would look at him after that. I hope he doesn't think I was trying to prove anything or move too fast. All sort of emotions after the high of giving pleasure to Haruhiko wore off and left him confused and hesitant.

Haruhiko saw that some sort of internal battle was waring inside of Misaki. Tucking himself back in and doing the same for Misaki he grabbed the boy and had him sit down in his lap on the chair. "You are not at fault or have to be ashamed for what you did Misaki. I will say that I am more then happy to know that you hopefully see me as more then just the older brother to Akihiko but we can work up to that. Why don't we wash up your face a bit and have you presentable and you can show me what's going on in the kitchen? That sound alright?" Turning Misaki around and saw him still blushing as he got up to wash his hands and face a bit as he followed suit.

* * *

**Well how did we do on this chapter? I know I have had this fic on hold but like I did mention it was without having a very solid Beta for very long and when they went *poof* on me I didn't know when they would come back or some have never now that I think of it. **

**Anyways, hope this chapter will suffice and if anyone has feedback that they would like to see in the future then please by all means PM or Review. Have missed updating without a Beta so it was nice that I may have found one. As always READ & REVIEW everyone!  
**

**P.S I have a forum up in my profile in case anyone wants to talk more about either my fics or just about JR in general since most forums now a days are RP's.  
**

**~Lilblossomcub  
**


End file.
